Born This Way
It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M, M, M, M) Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be! (Don’t be, don’t be) Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah¹ (Love needs faith) I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (Don’t be) Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave. I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Same D.N.A. But born this way Same D.N.A. But born this way Category:Lady Gaga Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Just Dance Series